Sick days With a side of love
by Anbix
Summary: Well, a story for Matt and Mello's long lost love for eachother. I think that this pairing needs more love. And I tried hard. I might continue, I might not. Rating might raise if I continue.


**A/N**: Well, a story of MattxMello or MelloxMatt, another one of my favourite pairings in Death Note. Well. I'll let it happen now. Rate -n- Review please, if you want. Criticism is always welcome. 8D So I can be a better writer and make MOAR people happy. By the way, it's Matt's point of view for most of this, I think. I dunno. Depends on how I feel. :}

* * *

I heave a sigh, fiddling with a pen and cap. I hated when my gaming systems were dead. I forgot to charge them up one night, now I have to wait however long it takes to charge them. And the fact that Mello took all my cigarettes didn't help the cause. I was really on edge. I needed a smoke. Mello was pissed at me for some reason; I believe he called it "Laziness Half-assed-ness," which isn't really a word. I sighed again, a bit more exasperatedly this time.

My games were gone too. Even if I wanted to play whilst they charged, I couldn't. You see, I didn't have any consoles. I was all about mobility. PSP, Gameboy, Gameboy Advanced, Gameboy Advanced SP, Nintendo DS, whatever there was that I could take anywhere. I stood up quickly, causing the chair that I was sitting in at my desk to fall backwards to the ground. I lifted up trembling hands, running them through my hair, walking to the door and opening it to find Mello sitting on _his _rump doing nothing.

Shooting him a glare, I stomp towards him and plop down beside him after using my hand to sweep some Hershey's wrappers off of the couch. He occupied two squares of the couch, his legs propped up on the armrest of the couch. He cupped his cheek in his hand, propping his head up on his elbow, and his head close to me. I glance down at him, his blonde hair messy.

It didn't even look as if he were watching the T.V. I glance at the TV. The food channel was on, of course a special about chocolate. I roll my eyes and grab the remote, getting a slight warning "growl," if that's even what you would call it, from him. I sighed and put it down, running my fingers through my hair again, then patted my lap, in hopes of coaxing him over to me, which I did. He laid his head in my lap, causing a strange reaction in me: I felt somewhat strange. I actually felt my face heat up for the first time in a long time. We were together, but… It was like we had nothing. We were mostly just business partners that shared the same goal and interests. But… He actually was getting close to me: A moment of sentiment.

I smiled down at him, reaching over to my left (that was the side of the couch I was sitting on), over the armrest to recline the chair on the couch. I yawned slightly, and leaned back, and he moved up to rest his head on my chest. Normally I was the less dominant one. Perhaps this change of events and position would bring some sparks back. I felt weird, though. I didn't know what to do next besides wrap my arms around him.

"Mmnnh… Mello. I don't like being on this side of the chain. I like being the uke, not the seme. Switch me places, neeh…" I whined, proving how much of a crybaby about things being out of the 'norm' I was. He sighed and stood up, and then I stood up. He sat where I was and I took the position that he was in. We were completely switched in places and dominance. I nuzzled into his chest, listening to his beating heart, always beating quick and loudly for his quick metabolism.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you and slacking off." I muttered. Even though I was still angry, it always helps when I apologize first. The strange thing was that even though I am really angry and frustrated, I still love to be close to him. I love to be held by him. I love _him_ in general.

"It's fine, you've been forgiven. And I apologize for misplacing your games and taking your cigarettes." He murmured. I could tell that he was tired, but the strange thing was that he hardly ever slept, which kind of pissed me off. I take note that he's a bit warmer than I remember and glance up at him, his eyes fluttering, trying to stay open. He can only stay awake so long…

"Can I come back to your room again? Or are you going to make me sleep alone?" I ask, already knowing the answer but wanting to be clarified.

"You can come back. Are you tired? You sound sleepy," he murmured. I know I really didn't, but he was. To tell the truth, I was hungry, not tired. I hadn't been eating because of the loss of my cigarettes, but I am now. I could last until tomorrow, I think. I stood up then reached out for his hand. He grabbed a hold of mine and I pulled him up from the couch, pushing the recliner back into its normal, sitting position.

I guided him to his room and kicked off my boots, then pulled his off as he plopped back onto the bed. I stripped him down to his boxers and gave him his nightclothes; silky black pants and a silky red shirt, lined with black buttons and black trim. I found mine, which were the exact opposite of his, colour wise, that is. I pulled back the blanket and we both slid in, huddling close together in the cool sheets. It wasn't long before we both drifted off to sleep.

---

Later that Night (12 A.M.)

I awoke to a coughing fit provided by Mello. I groaned and wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him back to lie down. He whimpered softly, nuzzling into me. I sighed softly, unbuttoning his shirt. He was so warm, too warm.

"You're running a fever.." I mumbled, barely able to keep my eyes open. I toss his shirt away after I manage to get it off of him. He's clinging all over me, holding onto me for dear life. I wrap my arms around him, feeling my stomach grumble. I ignore it, stroking his hair in an act to comfort him. I lay back down with him, ending up with the weight of his head on my lower stomach somehow. I blush at how close his mouth is to my groin, quickly moving him upwards so that his head rests on my chest.

I feel him shiver then realize that taking off his shirt isn't the best thing for me to do. I pull the blanket up to cover his shoulders, and then closed my eyes and began to be lulled back to sleep until...

"Maatt…" He whined groggily. "I don't feel good.." He shifted and groaned, clutching his stomach. _Oh god.. Don't throw up… Please just don't throw up.. _I thought, quickly pulling away from him, but being caught by my arm.

"Damnit.. Leggo…" I muttered, struggling against him to break free, but he just tightened his grip on my forearm. "You know how I feel about vomit, Mello! Go do something about it yourself!" I hissed, glaring at him fiercely. Then he frowned and looked as if he were about to cry. He was always a baby late at night when he was tired and not feeling well.

"I thought you loved me!" He cried, ever so dramatically. I have to contemplate how much I love him and want to risk being thrown up on before I sigh and take his hand, pulling him out of bed and towards the bathroom. He knelt down in front of the toilet, gagging and I had to shut my eyes and cover my ears (hearing it and seeing it makes me throw up.) When I decided to open my eyes, he was having a bit of difficulty with his hair. I paused: was he really worth throwing up over? I suppose so because the next thing I know, I'm kneeling down beside him and holding his hair back for him with one hand and rubbing his back with the other.

After I was pretty sure that he was done, which was when he moved towards me and into my lap, closing his eyes. I stood up, pulling him up with me and guiding him back to bed, letting him lay down to sleep. I sighed heavily, sitting on the bedside. This was going to be a long night. I gazed at his sleeping face, frowning.

---

**3 A.M.**

Mello awoke and complained about being cold; so I had to fetch his shirt and put it on him, then lull him back to sleep by _humming _and rubbing his back gently. Then I had to manage to squirm out from under him without waking him. He was a bit heavy.

**6 A.M.**

My blonde partner wakes up feeling hungry. So I make him some soup and practically have to put a gun to his head to make him eat it. He wanted his precious _chocolate _more than my self-proclaimed soup-of-life. I feed him myself at first, and then he decides that he likes it and downs it really quickly, quickly becoming full. So I fix myself the last bit of it in the bowl and eat it. It was delightful. Now that my hunger had ceased, I could fully concentrate on Mello. Now I was feeling hungry in _other_ ways though… But now was not the time for that so I merely brushed the feelings to the side, confident that they'd return back when the time was actually right.

Well, from here there was no more sleep, for me at least. Mello would _not_ let me get back to sleep. But he was kind of cute when he was so needy and dependent. So I just held him and did whatever he wished of me.

**Several Days Later (because I'm lazy.)**

It seems that the tables have turned and now _I'm _the one who's sick. But I won't give him any mercy. I wouldn't let him leave me alone. I hated being alone when I was sick. I hated to be alone in general, but especially so whilst I was sick. So I stuck to him like glue. I did a lot of things with him. He had to go to the store, so I went with him and followed him, clinging to his arm. It was unusually cold outside that day, which probably wasn't the best thing for me. That was one thing that I hated about Japan, the cold snow and such.

I threw up more than he did, too. I just felt nauseous all the time, and then at random times I would throw up. Luckily I could hold it down long enough to get to the bathroom. So, I accompanied him almost everywhere that I was able to. Eventually, though, I couldn't handle any more stress on my body and just had to sit down. I was lagging behind and he didn't notice, so I figured that I'd just take a little rest on a bench in an alley. No harm done, right? According to him, I "about scared him half to death." He doesn't like it when I randomly disappear places, apparently. So then he escorted me home and tended to my needs.

Oh it was such a nice rest of the day: nothing but soothing and comfort from him. I never wanted to get better if that was how he treated me when I wasn't well. I wanted him to treat me like this all the time, not as if I were a mere business partner. So, I just nuzzled into him and let him hold me tightly and nurse me back to health.

He's so slender. I'm wider than he is, even though his sugar and saturated fat consumption, he's still much more slender than me. Damn the fast metabolism people. Damn the whole lot of them. At least, I always felt that he was more slender than I. Perhaps we were about the same. He's just so damn beautiful. I couldn't help but fall in love with him over and over, no matter how much I try to tell myself that I _don't _like him, I know that it isn't true. I love him with all of my heart and I want him to love me too. I'll re-confess my love for him again tonight. I want to make it up to him, hold him close, or be held close. It's settled, that's what I shall do.

**5:45 P.M.**

"M-mello..?" I call out, my voice cracking. How long had it actually been since I told him that I loved him? Did he even know that I still loved him? This, I wasn't sure if he knew. I just lay in bed, waiting for him to come back in. I finally gave up on making him stay with me; he wanted to do other things.

"Yes, Matt?" He appeared in my doorway, yeah my doorway; he put me back in my room. I whimpered and he came inside, climbing onto the bed, offering me his lap to lie atop, so I did and I nuzzled into him. "What is it, Matt? What do you need?" He asked again.

"Mello. You know that I love you, right?" I ask, feeling my face heat up whilst I burry my face into his stomach, hiding somewhat.

He just patted my head. "Yes, Matt. I know that you love me. You know what else that I know?" He asked.

I had a feeling of what it was, but I shook my head no and looked up at him. "What else do you know, Mello?"

"I know that I love you. With all of my heart and I want you to be mine, and nobody else's. And we'll have each other as long as we want. I'll stick by you for the rest of my life." He murmured softly.

I knew I was blushing now and I just got the feeling of him wrapping his arms around me and me snuggling into him. It was a night of bliss for me, and I'm pretty sure that it was for him because he fell asleep smiling.

­­­­­­

* * *

**A/N:** Well that is it. I know that it sucks, but I'm sorry. D: Just tell me how to fix my writing, somebody please! T^T I tried to be a good writer, I really did!


End file.
